Et Cetera, Et Cetera, Et Cetera
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for Wisely-san. It's Alfred versus Yong Soo in the Student Council Presidental election debate! Who will win and what is up with Elizabeta and Gilbert? GakuenAU USSK KimchiBurger


So I hope you like the oneshot Wisely-san! I had fun writing it. :D

The topic was a GakuenAU with Alfred and Yong Soo both running to be President of the Student Council. Elizabeta and her yaoi craziness as an added bonus.

**Rated: K+**

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENTIAL DEBATES_

_Friday. 10am in the auditorium._

Yong Soo gulped nervously as observed the brightly colored poster hanging on the locker. In his slightly shaking hands he held a small stack of notecards. His mind was currently the most empty it had ever been. What day was it again?

Oh right.

It was Friday at 9:30 in the morning.

As he continued to stare at the poster blankly, his mind began to slowly clear. The world was starting to make sense again. So what in this world was he so worried about? It was only Alfred he was going up against.

_Alfred._

_Alfred F. Jones._

That boy should not even be in the elections whether by his own free will or because of a bet. The latter was actually the only reason he had decided to run for class president. Alfred had made fun of Arthur for being too much of a bookworm and that he 'needed to get out more yo and not worry about that stupid election!'. In response, because Arthur would never give up the chance to prove Alfred wrong, the Brit declared that the other could never win the election because his ego was the size of a small home. Alfred never liked it when someone tried to beat down his ego. So when Arthur pulled out of the race, much to everyone's surprise, the American took his place.

Yong Soo knew he had no chance of winning against Arthur, but what about Alfred? A voice in the back of his head told him that Alfred was not presidential material. He did not care much for doing the boring duties in a stuffy office every weekend. However, the American did have a huge heart and he loved helping others at his own expense.

The South Korean scowled slightly. He actually had no idea what to expect from Alfred. If he really wanted to, Alfred could hide his secrets very well. For April Fool's Day the year before he made it a point to not brag about his plans like he usually did. Everyone thought he had just forgotten what day it was, but when they opened their locker doors they found that all of their books had been switched with someone else's. It took hours to get everything sorted out. Alfred and his accomplices Gilbert and Kaoru were suspended for two days, but they were so proud of their accomplishment.

"Yong Soo! It's time to go back stage!" Mei was excitedly tugging at his arm to get his attention.

"Alright, da-ze!" He grinned widely. "Don't mess up my suit. It took me forever to get the wrinkles out."

His cousin did not answer him. After finally getting him to start walking, she led him down a back hallway and entered a door that led backstage. He could hear the roar of the Academy's students as they took their seats. His nerves started to rise again. Mei sat him down in one of two seats that had been set up on stage left. She gave him a hug for good luck then left to find a seat in the auditorium. Alfred already occupied one of the seats. Yong Soo noticed that he also looked nervous. The American sat hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him. When Yong Soo took his seat, Alfred looked up and his usual grin appeared.

"Hey, Yong Soo! You ready to lose?" he asked with a wink to show he was just being playful.

The South Korean snickered and held up his notecards. "I don't know," he said. "It looks like I am more prepared than you, da-ze."

"I've got it all up here." Alfred tapped his temple. "You won't have to worry about me forgetting anything."

"Who said I was worried?"

"You look kind of worried."

"Well so do you."

"I-"

"You guys need to, like, go out now. The debate is going to start."

Both teenagers looked away from each other to see Feliks standing in front of them. The Pole was holding a bright pink clipboard (the back covered entirely with flower stickers) in one hand and the other was resting on his hip. Alfred and Yong Soo jumped up at the same time. They bumped into each other, mostly on purpose, as they tried to be the first to their own podium. The American reached his podium first, as it was the closest to where they were sitting. He looked so proud of that fact and Yong Soo had to resist the urge to make a face at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the debates for the Student Council President position." Ludwig, the debate official, was seated between the two podiums. A time clock was set in front of him. "Yesterday at the lunch hour, the students were given the opportunity to write down questions for the candidates to answer. They-"

"Bring on the girls!"

"The boys should strip and kiss!"

Many of the students burst out into raucous laughter. All eyes turned to the far right of the auditorium. Gilbert and Elizabeta were standing by their seats. The Hungarian was holding a sign that said 'WILL YURI FOR YAOI!'. Roderich Edelstein was trying to slide down into his seat, hiding his face in pure embarrassment. Once the laughter subsided, Ludwig straightened his reading glasses to calm his agitation most likely.

"As I was saying, the candidates will have exactly forty five seconds to answer the question. The Council Treasurer, Vash Zwingli, has picked out twenty questions for the candidates. It was predetermined that Yong Soo will answer the questions first. Are you ready gentlemen?"

"Yeah!" Both boys yelled into their microphones. The loud noise resonated around the room, making some students cover their ears.

Ludwig winced visibly, but picked up a piece of paper instead of berating them. "The first question: The academy is planning on changing the menu for breakfast to have much healthier choices. What would you put on the menu?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and clear his mind, Yong Soo pulled out a card from his pack. He had heard through the grapevine that the menu was changing and he figured that they would ask a question like this. "I would give the students the choice to choose what they want to eat, but it will have to be healthy. My idea would be to have a bar set up with different foods like fruits, egg whites, low fat milk, tea, et cetera. There can even be a spot for things like bacon as long as it is healthier. Breakfast is always the most important meal of the day and it should be healthy to get our students through the day, da-ze."

"Time. Alfred?"

"Alright folks! I would not only put healthy choices on the menu like fruits and veggies, but I would also put McDon*lds on the menu too! Their stuff is so awesome and the breakfast choices are very filling. No student will ever have to go hungry because the food is so cheap!"

"Next question: Should students be allowed to use their cell phones during class time?"

"No. The class time should be used for learning, da-ze! It is also very rude to both your classmates and teachers. The cell phone policy should not change at all!"

A few of the audience members clapped when he finished.

"Alfred?"

"I agree with my opponent, but I think cells can be used in the classroom if there is an emergency. Like the other day when the Commie sat on my brother in class again. I had to go save him!"

The German rolled his eyes a bit and said, "Alright. Next question…"

Yong Soo was very proud of himself. Usually, people compared his personality to Alfred's very exciting one, but today he was calm and composed. He held in his urges to burst out into boisterous laughter or claim that something had originated in his fine country. The South Korean felt he had this election in the bag.

Then came question number twelve.

"There is a rumor that the academy is deciding on whether or not to allow students to have any type of videogame console in their dorm rooms. What do you-"

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!""HOW COULD THEY DO THAT, DA-ZE!"

The students in the audience let out a collective surprised gasp. Both Yong Soo and Alfred were gaping like dead fish at Ludwig as if the German had grown an extra head suddenly. Alfred smacked his fist on the podium.

"That idea is horrible! Videogames bring a lot of joy and fun to this academy! If we take it away, what will we have to do?"

"You can do each other!" Elizabeta yelled hopefully, but everyone mostly ignored her.

"I agree with Alfred. I will not be able to hold my current high score on obstacle course game!"

"What is your high score?" the American asked curiously.

"One minute and forty five seconds."

Alfred suddenly looked even more outrageously surprised. "You were the one to beat my score? Fine! I'm gonna go beat it then everyone will vote for me! I am better at the game anyway!"

Much to everyone's surprise, he ran off of the stage. Yong Soo was right on his heels and was yelling something about Alfred being a cheater. An awkward silence fell over the auditorium then. Arthur was snickering behind his hand though since he won the bet.

"I demand a strip tease from Luddy!" Gilbert yelled to break the silence and a few other students wolf whistled in response.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, though his face was beet red. He gathered up his papers into a neat pile then tapped on his microphone to make sure it was still on. "I am sorry for the interruption," he explained, "The rules of the debate do state that any candidate that leaves the stage will be disqualified from the elections. And since both presidential candidates… left, there is officially no one running for the position."

Francis stood up, forcing Arthur to stand with him. "I vote for Arthur then!" he yelled, holding the other's arm up in the air.

The auditorium suddenly broke out into cheers. Arthur was blushing as he was pushed toward the stage to make his speech.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

"How many games do you own? I own ninety."

"Over a hundred, da-ze. How many Mario C*rt championships have you won?"

"Eight!"

"D-damn."

The two were walking quickly down the empty dorm hallway. They had each been listing their accomplishments to try to best the other.

"How many people have you kissed?" Yong Soo asked out of frustration at not being able to completely best his opponent.

"Too many for me to remember!"

"Me too, but I'll bet that I'm the better kisser, da-ze!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Yeah-"

The South Korean was cut off when Alfred grabbed his face suddenly and kissed him full on the lips. Yong Soo's mind went even more blank than it was before the debate. His body reacted by throwing his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling them as close together as possible. Alfred gently forced the smaller student against the wall as they kissed. They pulled away just far enough to catch a breath and to look the other in the eye for only a moment before they were back at it.

The kiss was innocent. There was no tongue or roaming hands. It was still very powerful though and it took Yong Soo's breath away. His heart was pounding in his chest from both delight and nerves. He was sure Alfred was feeling the same from the way the taller boy was trembling slightly. Again they parted to get some oxygen, but they did not move away from each other.

"I lied earlier," Alfred said, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"About what?"

Smirking, the American replied, "About not remembering how many people I've kissed. Aside from my own mother, I haven't kissed anyone."

"This is your first?" Yong Soo feigned surprise.

When Alfred nodded, Yong Soo smiled brightly. "I lied too. This is my first kiss also."

Alfred laughed in response and gave the Korean's waist a light squeeze. "I think we should practice some more then. Today and tomorrow and the next day and the day after that-"

"Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera," Yong Soo finished for him, pecking him on the lips with each word. "I think we can practice in my room right now if you want."

"Of course I want to."

"Then let's go, da-ze." Yong Soo grabbed Alfred by the tie and dragged the taller boy down the hall to his dorm room.

Neither boy cared to worry about the elections after that nor did they care what people were saying about them suddenly becoming a couple. They had been friends for a long time before that and, while starting a relationship with a friend is dangerous, both Alfred and Yong Soo knew they could handle it. They figured the debate burst the romantic tension bubble around them causing them to realize some buried feelings.

No, the rumors (nor Arthur's rants on their public displays of affection) did not bother them at all. As long as they were together, they were content and very happy.

* * *

It's so sappy at the end! I think I have diabetes now! T3T Hope you enjoyed it though Wisely.

**I will be taking Hetalia requests now!**

**- Doesn't have to be romance!**

**- If it is a romance genre, it can be heterosexual or yaoi.**

**- I won't be writing any smut. I stink at it. ^.^'**

**- Can be any alternate universe you want.**

**Just PM me with your request! :D**


End file.
